Engkwentro
'Encounter '''is the 76th episode of ''Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaEngkwentro. Plot The episode begins with Hagorn walking along with two Hathors. One of the two reported to Hagorn that nothing bad happened while he was away but the queen removed one of their Mashna. Hagorn explains the importance of that Mashna and he must be found immediately. Remembering the queen the Hathor mentioned earlier, Hagorn was shocked to know that Pirena is still alive. The sliding door opens and Pirena appears from behind and tells him she's not that type of Diwata who gets easily killed. Meanwhile in the camp of Adhara in Ayleb, Adhara discusses with Mayca her plans of using LilaSari so that she can be the Queen of Lireo. Unknown to them LilaSari heard their entire conversation. Hitano noticed that LilaSari looked bothered. A member of their group warns everyone that the Queen of the Diwatas is coming. Everyone started preparing for the upcoming battle but LilaSari didn't move from her place. Hitano asks why, LilaSari replies that she will let Adhara solve her problem and walks away. Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak came to where Muyak saw Lira but they seemed lost as Muyak can't see the camp. They suddenly hear someone's voice which is coming from a cave nearby. The voice directed them to where the camp is but also warned them of the danger that awaits them there. Amihan doubted the voice at first but eventually came to believe upon realizing the voice isn't lying. As the three left, LilaSari came out of the cave doned with a smiling face. Adhara was supposed to let LilaSari deal with their enemies however when she called for LilaSari there was no response because she isn't around but because Adhara is running out of time, as Amihan and the others are arriving she went inside the tent and after a short talk with Lira she used Lupig to imprison her. Amihan and the others hear a scream. Muyak identifies the voice as the voice of Lira and they immediately run to that direction. Adhara finished imprisoning Lira in a crystal attached to a necklace. Adhara then wears the necklace making her complacent that Lira will never be found by anyone. Amihan and the others attack. Danaya Muros and Aquil face off Kahlil. Aquil manages to immobilize Kahlil. Danaya asks who he is, Icarus replies that he is the son of Alena. Danaya find it hard to believe what she just heard so she asked Kahlil once more. Kahlil tells her he is the son of Alena and Ybarro. He manages to break free from Aquil's clutches and stabs Aquil. He then tries to attack Danaya but Muros shields Danaya receiving the stab meant for her. Luckily Pao Pao in the gem's spirit guide form aids them. Danaya then summons the Brilyante ng Lupa and gives Kahlil and Icarus to run. Having finished their business with them, the two leave the camp. Danaya rushes to Aquil and heals him while Pao Pao heals Muros. Amihan, Wantuk and Muyak arrive at the camp. Amihan and Wantuk fought with some of the members. Adhara went out of the tent and innocently asked about the commotion going on. Lira sees her mother, Wantuk and Muyak she tries to call out to them but they were unable to hear her. Adhara denies keeping Lira in their camp. Just then, Hitano appears Amihan stranggles Hitano using her powers telling him he committed a lot of sins especially to Alena but she gives him a chance to continue living if he will spill out the truth. Hitano denies having Lira with them. Lira reacted but she wasn't heard. Adhara allows them to freely search in their camp. Amihan then releases Hitano and began to search for Lira. Wantuk found the Avatar and showed it Amihan. Amihan asks why he is showing the sword to her. Wantuk explains that the sword was forged by Cassiopea to give as a gift, to Lira. Amihan remembers the sword as the sword used by Lira when she stabbed her. Amihan unleashes a powerful force upon knowing this but escapes when she saw Adhara was going to use her staff. Imaw apologizes for not being around during the attack. Danaya asks Imaw to use his staff to confirm if Kahlil is indeed the son of Alena. Imaw remembers seeing Kahlil when he came to Lireo to retrieve his staff but he knew nothing about him. Imaw then uses his staff so they could confirm it once and for all. However, the tungkod ng balintataw showed nothing which left Danaya with no other choice but to confirm it herself by going to Lireo. Danaya appears before Gurna and asks her if Kahlil is indeed Alena's son. Gurna confirms it. Danaya asks for proof Gurna tells her she can show no proof but it is up to her if she would believe her as it is her loss for not believing. Danaya then asks where is the room of Kahlil. Gurna directs her to the room where Lira stayed. As Danaya teleports to that room Gurna expresses relief that she didn't got hurt. Danaya picks up the green robe belonging to Kahlil and summons the Brilyante ng Lupa she then commands it to let her feel if he really is the son of Alena. Danaya then sees the flashbacks of Alena giving birth to Kahlil up to his immediate growth. After seeing those flashbacks, Danaya confirmed Kahlil is indeed Alena's son. Gurna who was peaking outside the room smiled after witnessing the whole scenario. Just as Ybarro and Wahid were travelling from Sapiro, a group of Hathors appeared. As they were fighting the Hathors, Kahlil appeared. Ybarro asks if he is an ally or an enemy but Kahlil attacks him. Ybarro manages to stab Kahlil not knowing he is his son. Icarus then appears and takes Kahlil but before they left, he tells them he is the son of Sang'gre Alena and him. After Amihan and the others escaped, Adhara then looks for LilaSari who was nowhere to be seen during the recent battle they had. She becomes infuriated when told of the possibility of Hitano goes to where LilaSari is and asked her why she didn't join the battle earlier. LilaSari likened Adhara to her foster mother Cassiopea they are just using her for their wellbeing. Wantuk asked Amihan why they escaped. Amihan tells Wantuk and Muyak that they should not underestimate that diwata because she and Pirena once fought her and she is indeed strong. Amihan decides to return there on her own and see what she can do because she will not leave until she finds her daughter. Amihan manages to catch Hitano off guard and uses the opportunity to ask him what he knows. Hitano told Amihan everything he knew about Adhara. Although the information Hitano had provided was limited it paved way for Amihan to know the identity of Adhara as she noticed Adhara's name sounded familiar when Hitano mentioned it. She remembered Imaw's story about a Powerful Diwata who ambitioned to become the queen of Lireo but never got to become queen because her mother was the one chosen. The episode ends with LilaSari returning to their camp. Adhara scolds her for not being around when their enemy came but LilaSari remained silent. Amihan then appears at Adhara's back telling her she came back because she found out she's really lying. Major Events * Muyak, Wantuk and Amihan arrive at Ayleb. * Danaya now knows Kahlil is Alena's son. * Amihan now knows who Adhara is. * Hagorn now knows Pirena is still alive. * Lira gets imprisoned in the pendant of a necklace. * LilaSari inexplicitly deflects from her allegiance with Adhara. * It is revealed that Adhara still ambitions to become Queen of Lireo. Speculations * LilaSari may have a crush on Hitano, as she touched his face. Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 16 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes